Lonely Wann wachst du endlich auf?
by Koike27
Summary: Bei dem Gedanken an den Schwarzhaarigen überkam ihn eine ungewohnte Traurigkeit. Seine Hände wanderten zu seinem Unterleib und einige Tränen liefen seine Wangen herab. Er war schon lange nicht mehr der Eisprinz, der er früher einmal gewesen war." HPxDM
1. Waiting lonely

**Lonely – Wann wachst du endlich auf?**

Part: 1/2  
Titel: Waiting lonely  
Autorin: Koike  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur für meine Ideen aus. Ich will mit dieser FF kein Geld verdienen.

Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Mpreg

~~~

Ein blondhaariger Slytherin machte sich auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm, der seit seiner Rückkehr an der Schule zu seinem Lieblingsplatz geworden war. Wahrscheinlich weil es auch seiner war, so hatte er es ihm erzählt. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Wortlaut der Person.

_«Weißt du, Draco. Es gibt einen Ort in Hogwarts, den ich am liebsten mochte», begann er, während er den Anderen an sich drückte, «und das war nicht das Quidditchfeld, sondern der Astronomieturm. Ich bin fast jeden Abend dorthin hochgegangen, wenn auch nur für eine knappe Stunde, und habe die Sterne beobachtet, wie sie hell am Nachthimmel leuchteten. Sie gaben mir immer das Gefühl, doch nicht so alleine zu sein, da ich immer die Vorstellung hatte, dass meine Eltern und später auch Sirius über mich wachen. Dass die Menschen, die mich lieben und die ich liebe, über mich wachen werden, bis ich eines Tages selber zu ihnen komme .»_

Bei dem Gedanken an den Schwarzhaarigen überkam ihn eine ungewohnte Traurigkeit. Seine Hände wanderten zu seinem Unterleib und einige Tränen liefen seine Wangen herab. Er war schon lange nicht mehr der Eisprinz, der er früher einmal gewesen war.

_«Draco, wieso verhälst du dich seit Wochen so komisch? So kenne ich dich gar nicht?» Mit diesen Worten wurde der Angesprochener nach der Zaubertrankstunde von seinem besten Freund Blaise Zabini aufgehalten.__  
__Der Blonde seufzte kurz und zog den etwas verwirrt dreinblickenden Schwarzhaarigen in eine Ecke, bevor er ihm, nachdem er einen Stillezauber über sie beide gelegt hatte, antwortete: «All die Jahre habe ich eine Lüge gelebt. Der dunkle Lord hatte meine Schwester gefangen genommen und zwang mich und meine Familie so zu leben, obwohl ich das nie wollte. Sie wurde vor drei Monaten befreit und ich möchte nun versuchen mich so zu geben, wie ich wirklich bin.»__  
__Der Schwarzhaarige musterte seinen besten Freund gleichzeitig überrascht und geschockt. Er hatte nie erwartet, dass diese so etwas erleiden musste, aber er seitdem akzeptierte er es, auch wenn es teilweise für den anderen Slytherin noch ungewohnt war. Immerhin hatte er all die Jahre nur diesen ‚veränderten' Draco kennengelernt._

Wenn er ehrlich war, war er doch froh, so einen Freund wie Blaise zu haben. Seine Gedanken galten, während er immer noch gen Nachthimmel starrte, nur seinem Mate, seiner Familie, seinen Freunden und seinem ungeboren Kind, das er seit zwei Monaten in sich trug.  
Bisher hatte noch niemand etwas gemerkt, aber er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Spätestens, wenn der Bauch sichtbar war, würden sie etwas merken.  
Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er plötzlich spürte, wie jemand eine Decke über seine Schulter legte. Kurz drehte er sich um und es war zu seinem Leidwesen nicht sein Mate, den er seit knapp zwei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
Es war sein bester Freund, der sich Sorgen um ihn machte.  
«Nimm die Decke, sonst erkältest du dich noch oder erfrierst sogar», hörte er ihn sagen, als er lächelnd ihm gegenüber trat und seine Hand auf dessen Bauch legte.  
«Und das würde weder dir, noch deinem Kind gut tun. Und deinem Mate würde das auch nicht sonderlich gefallen», hörte der Blonde seinen besten Freund dann sagen, der ihn dann nur anlächelte.

Draco riss erschrocken und gleichzeitig überrascht die Augen auf. Woher wusste sein bester Freund davon und wie hatte er davon erfahren?  
Sein Gegenüber schien die Fragen in seinen silbergrauen Augen zu erkennen, und antworte nach einer Weile lächelnd:  
«Dray, meinst du nicht, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass du dich seit knapp zwei Wochen ständig übergibst? Da kann man eben nur eins und eins zusammenzählen und da du eine Veela bist, ist es einfach wahrscheinlich gewesen, dass es soweit gekommen ist – auch wenn man die derzeitigen Umstände betrachtet.»  
Eine kleine Pause entstand, bevor der Schwarzhaarige wieder das Wort ergriff:  
«Als dir Harry von seinem Vorhaben den dunklen Lord durch seinen wahrscheinlichen Tod erzählte, keimte in dir der Wunsch auf, ein Teil von ihm in deinen Leben zu haben. Der Wunsch war so stark, dass in dieser Nacht euer Wunder zustande kam.»

Der Blonde überlegte kurz, doch dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass Blaise Recht hatte. Sein bester Freund kannte ihn einfach viel zu gut. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag zurück.

_«Draco, du weißt, dass morgen der Tag des Kampfes ist, oder?», begann der Schwarzhaarige vorsichtig, während er seinen Veela in seine Arme drückte, als sie sich im Raum der Wünsche trafen.__  
__«Ich habe dir von meiner Suche nach den Horcruxen erzählt und leider gibt es noch einen Horcruxen, von dem ich nie gedacht hätte, dass es möglich ist, dass so einer existiert. Immerhin wurde in verschiedenen Bücher daraufhin hingewiesen», fuhr er fort, während er Blonde besorgt zu seinem Mate blickte. Er konnte nicht verschweigen, dass er sich Sorgen machte.__  
__«Der letzte Horcrux bin ich. Als Voldemort mir diese Narbe verpasste, übertrug er nicht nur seine Kräfte, sondern einen Teil seiner Seele auf mich.» Der Gryffindor schwieg danach, da er wusste, dass sein Freund den Rest selbst zusammenreimen könnte.__  
__Diese Worte erschraken den Veela völlig. Er wusste genau, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sollte er den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben verlieren? Nur weil der dunkle Lord gestürzt werden musste? Er riss sich aus der Umarmung und blickte den Schwarzhaarigen an, der so lange sein Feind gewesen war. Er suchte verzweifelt in dessen Blick, dass all das eine Lüge war, aber dem war nicht so. Er hoffte aus diesem entsetzlichen Traum aufzuwachen, doch als er die Berührung des Schwarzhaarigen spürte, der ihn sanft zurück in seine Arme zog, wusste er, dass es Realität war. «Es tut mir so leid, Draco, aber es war all die Jahre so und leider kann ich es nicht ändern, obwohl ich so gern würde. Es tut mir leid.»___

_Draco blickte in die Augen seines Mates und konnte nur Verzweiflung dort sehen. Verzweiflung und solche Angst. Es war nicht nur Angst vor dem Tod, sondern Angst den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben alleine zu lassen. Es herrschte ein Moment Stille, bevor der Veela das Wort wieder ergriff. Er hatte nur noch einen letzten Wunsch, bevor alles zu Ende ging.__  
__«Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun und noch einmal mit mir schlafen?»__  
__Die Bitte in den Augen des Blonden war nicht zu übersehen und der Schwarzhaarige gewährte ihm den Wunsch sehr gerne, sehnte er sich auch so sehr nach dem Anderen und wollte diesen noch einmal vor seinem Tod spüren.__  
__Auch dem Blonden ging es nicht anders und ohne dass sie es wussten, war in seinen Augen das Verlangen so groß und die Sehnsucht auch, dass sie nicht anders konnten, als dieses Wunder in der Nacht entstehen zu lassen. Ein Kind, das durch Liebe und Sehnsucht nach dem Anderen entstanden ist._

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin merkte, dass der andere tief in Gedanken war. Wahrscheinlich schwelgte dieser in Erinnerungen, die er mit seinem Mate erlebt hatte. Er hatte in den letzten zwei Jahren den Blonden besser kennengelernt als vorher und er musste feststellen, dass er diesen Draco einfach besser verstand. Früher hatte der Andere einfach abgeblockt, aber in den letzten zwei Jahren hatte er ein neues Vertrauen geschöpft, dass ihm die Möglichkeit gab, der beste Freund zu sein, für den er sich immer früher ausgab.  
Er kannte seinen Hauskameraden besser als früher und darüber war er froh. Kurz fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr, die bereits verkündete, dass es schon kurz nach Mitternacht war.

Er wandte sich dem Blonden wieder zu, der immer noch in den Himmel starrte und legte einen Arm um dessen Schultern, bevor er sagte:  
«Wir sollten hineingehen und du solltest etwas schlafen. Ihr beide braucht Ruhe»  
Der andere Slytherin nickte daraufhin nur und ging, eine letzte Bitte zu den Sternen schickend, mit seinem besten Freund in Richtung seines Schlafsaals.

So, das war Kapitel 1. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und ich würde mich über eure Kommentare freuen.

Lg,

**Koike**


	2. Awakening and Common Future

**Awakening and Common Future**

Part: 2/2  
Titel: Awakening and Common Future  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter  
Disclaimer:  
Warnung: Drama, Shonen-Ai, Darkfic, Mpreg

_Es hat zwar ein wenig länger gedauert als erwartet, aber hier ist der zweite Teil. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe, dass ich euch nicht enttäuscht habe._

--

Drei Monate waren seit diesem Abend vergangen und der blondhaarige Slytherin stand diesmal in einer der Gänge und blickte sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster. Der erste Schnee war mittlerweile zu sehen und rieselte leicht an den Fenstern des Schlosses entlang.  
Seine Hände lagen unter seinem Umhang auf seinem Unterleib und er sah trotz Schwangerschaft ein wenig noch abgemagerter ab als vorher, was auch kein Wunder war.  
Sein ganzer Körper und Sein richtete sich nach seinem Mate aus und da dieser nicht da war, ging es ihm dementsprechend schlecht.  
Fünf Monate lag dieser schon auf der Intensivstation und immer noch war kein Lebenszeichen zu sehen. Für viele war es ein Grund die Hoffnung aufzugeben, doch er konnte und wollte es nicht, wenn auch nur wegen den ungeborenen Kind in seinem Unterleib.

Es war Hogsmeade-Wochenende und die meisten seiner Mitschüler waren in diesem Dorf außerhalb der Schule, aber er wollte hierbleiben und weiter den Schnee beobachten. Den jüngeren Jahrgängen und den Lehrern war seine Schwangerschaft nicht aufgefallen, da sein bester Freund und er auf die Idee gekommen war, einen Tarnzauber über sie beide zu legen, dass nur noch ausgewählte Personen, wie Madame Pomfrey, Blaise und sein Pate Severus Snape. Dem Rest wollte er das Wunder in seinen Körper nicht zeigen, weil es sie nicht anging. Außerdem würden unangenehme Fragen aufkommen, die er weder hören noch beantworten wollte.

_«Dray, möchtest du eigentlich allen deine Schwangerschaft zeigen?», wurde er eines Abends, als sie beide allein in ihrem Schlafsaal waren, von seinem besten Freund gefragt. Der Angesprochene war im ersten Moment überrascht über die Frage, da er sich ehrlich gesagt noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte. Die Sehnsucht nach seinem Mate und das Heranwachsen des Kindes hatten seine Gedanken benebelt und daher war ihm das bisher ziemlich egal gewesen.  
Aber da drei Monate nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords der Schulalltag Hogwarts wieder erreicht hatte, musste er auch wieder notgedrungen zur Schule gehen. Seine Eltern wollten das so und sein bester Freund hatte gemeint, dass der Schulalltag ihn ein wenig von dem Schmerz, den er wegen dem Zustand seines Mates erleiden musste, abgeben konnte und es ihm somit ein wenig besser gehen könnte.  
Draco überlegte eine Weile, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. Er wollte das Wunder, das in ihm heranwachst, niemanden zeigen und es konnte so außerdem vielleicht der letzte Teil der Privatsphäre von ihm und seinen Mate gewahrt bleiben, da er so eher vor unangenehmen Fragen, die er nicht hören wollte, da sie wahrscheinlich alte und neue seelische Wunden aufrissen.  
«Gut, dann habe ich diesen Zauber», sprach der Schwarzhaarige nun und holte ein Buch hervor, bevor sie nach kurzem Überlegen den doch relativ einfachen, aber effektiven Zauber anwandten._

Blasse Finger glitten an der Fensterscheibe hinab und versuchten die Schneeflocke, die außen dasselbe tat, zu fassen, auch wenn es unmöglich schien. Es beruhigte ihn ein wenig, während seine andere Hand immer noch auf seinem Unterleib lag, um die leichten Bewegungen des Kindes, die es seit einigen Tagen machte, stärker wahrzunehmen.  
Irgendwie empfand er eine Ähnlichkeit mit der Schneeflocke, denn genauso wie sie im Moment nicht durch das Glas kam, schien für ihn sein Mate unerreichbar. Sie waren sich ähnlich und beide trennte eine Art Glaswand von ihrem Ziel. Diese Tatsache trieb ihm ein leichtes Lächeln ins Gesicht, was aber Sekunden später wieder verblasste. Sein Blick schien weder hier noch draußen zu sein.  
Er selber wusste nicht, wie lange er hier stand und die einzelnen Schneeflocken beobachtete, wie sie auf dem Boden oder an ein Fenster fielen. Einige verblassten und einige vereinten sich mit anderen Schneeflocken, dass langsam aber sicher eine große weiße Schicht entstand, die sich langsam zu einer dünnen Schneedecke entwickelte. Sehnsüchtig blickt er den einzelnen Schneeflocken nach, denn sie waren frei und schienen auf irgendeine Art glücklich, da sie nicht alleine waren, wie er selbst. Diese Einsamkeit hätte ihn ohne das Kind und seinen besten Freund schon längst das Leben gekostet. Aber aufgrund des Kindes musste er leben und konnte nicht die unendliche Freiheit, die der Tod mit sich brachte, erreichen.

Aber was dieser nicht wusste, dass er seit etwa zehn Minuten von einer Gestalt beobachtet wurde, die am liebsten ihm sofort in die Arme geschlossen hätte. Sein blonder Engel schien so nachdenklich und die Gestalt desjenigen war zwar etwas dünn, aber er lebte und war immer noch wunderschön, wie damals, als er ihn verlassen musste.  
Seine Veela war der Grund, weshalb er fünf Monate um sein Leben gekämpft und schließlich gewonnen hatte. Ohne den Gedanken, den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben nicht verlieren zu wollen und bei ihm zu bleiben, hätte er die ganze Sache nicht überlebt. Er war gefangen gewesen in einer tiefen Dunkelheit, die ihn holen wollte, doch das Licht der Liebe und der Sehnsucht zog den bewegungslosen Körper heute endlich zurück ins Licht und er war dankbar dafür, denn so konnte er noch sein Leben mit seinem Engel gemeinsam fortführen, wenn dieser es natürlich. Zwar war er, wenn auch nur knapp, dem Tod entronnen und erst seit einigen Stunden wach, aber sein gesundheitlicher Zustand war noch nicht so gut, dass er hier schon herumschleichen sollte. Eigentlich sollte er noch untersucht werden, um Klarheit über seinen gesundheitlichen Zustand zu bekommen, aber er hatte sich, voller Sehnsucht nach seiner Veela, einfach weggeschlichen. Er musste sich selbst versichern, dass es diesem gut ging. Nachdem er ihn nach einer Weile des Suchens hier gefunden hatte, stand er nun hier und beobachtete den Anderen.  
Doch lange hielt er es nicht mehr aus, hier einfach herzumstehen und ihn zu beobachten. Er wollte ihn umarmen und spüren und langsam, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, schritt er deshalb auf seinen blonden Engel zu. Als er ihn erreicht hatte, umarmte er den Anderen einfach von hinten und flüsterte: «Ich habe dich vermisst, mein Drache!»

Der blondhaarige Slytherin stand immer noch in seinen Gedanken vertieft an dem Fenster und beobachtete den Schnee, als er plötzlich einen vertrauten Geruch wahrnahm, den er sofort erkannte, denn diesen Geruchsmix aus Minze und Ebenholz, der für ihn unwiderstehlich war, gab es nur einmal und er würde ihn überall wiedererkennen. Dieser Geruch gehörte seinem Mate.  
Am Anfang hielt er es für einen Traum oder eine Einbildung, aber als er zwei starke Arme um seinen zierlichen Körper spürte, wusste er, dass es keiner war. Es war alles Realität. Als er dann noch die unverkennbare rauchige Stimme seines Partners hörte, drehte er sich sofort in dessen Armen zu ihm um, um sich endgültig zu vergewissern, dass dieser da war. Und er war da.  
Zu lange hatte er gehofft, dass er ihn endlich wieder erblicken und wieder dessen Nähe spüren könnte, und er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Erst als er in zwei smaragdgrüne Seen blickte, die ihn anstrahlten, und dann ein Paar Lippen auf den Seinigen spürte, wusste er aber mit Sicherheit, dass dies die pure Realität war. Sein Mate war wieder bei ihm.

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor legte ganz sanft seine Lippen auf die seines Mates und küsste ihn. In diesem Kuss versuchte er all seine Gefühle hineinzulegen, all seine Sehnsucht, die er während der letzten fünf Monate hatte, hinein.  
Der Geruch seines Veelas betäubte ihn und der Kuss, den sie miteinander noch immer teilten, wurde immer intensiver und leidenschaftlicher. Zwei Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals, während seine Arme die Hüfte des Blonden umschlangen und ihn noch enger an sich drückte.  
Doch plötzlich und für ihn völlig unerwartet, löste sich der Slytherin aus seinen Armen und den Kuss, was ihn wirklich verwirrte, denn er wusste anhand des Kusses, der so intensiv bis eben gewesen war, dass der Andere ihn sehr wohl vermisst hatte. Die Verwirrung war einfach zu groß im Moment, denn früher hatte er die Küsse nur gelöst, als er kaum noch Luft bekam, aber sie beide atmeten noch nicht einmal heftig. Er verstand einfach nicht, dass er die Nähe, die er früher so genossen hatte, einfach verlassen hatte. War denn die Sehnsucht und die Liebe nicht mehr Realtität?

Der blondhaarige Slytherin hatte sich nur aus einem Grund, von dem Anderen gelöst und das war nicht, dass er ihn nicht mehr liebte oder vermisst hatte. Er hatte einfach Angst, dass, wenn der Andere ihn noch näher an sich gedrückt hätte, das Kind in seinem Unterleib vielleicht schaden davon nehmen würde. Auch hatte er Angst vor dessen Reaktion.  
Er verstand die Frage in den smaragdgrünen Auge seines Mates und genauso wie die Verwirrung und Verständnislosigkeit. Doch er hatte sich vorher gebremst, denn ansonsten hätten sie aufgrund der Sehnsucht wahrscheinlich irgendwann gemeinsam im Bett gelegen und miteinander geschlafen, was auf jeden Fall schädlich für das Kind wäre, denn ab dem fünften Monat war, laut Madame Pomfrey, Sex verboten, da dies schädlich für das Kind sei.  
Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er leise sagte: «Harry, tut mir leid wegen eben, aber es gibt da etwas, was du wissen solltest.»

Der Gryffindor hörte seinem Veela zu, doch die Verwirrung stand immer noch in seinen Augen. Zwar hatte er in den sturmgrauen Augen des Anderen gesehen, dass dieser ihn immer noch liebte, doch auch Angst war dort zu sehen.

Er fragte sich wirklich, wieso er gerade Angst in den Augen des Anderen gesehen hatte. Wovor sollte sich dieser fürchten? Und was wollte er ihm sagen?  
Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, spürte er, wie der andere seine Hände packte und ihn kurz sanft auf den Mund küsste. Nachdem er sich von ihm wieder gelöst hatte, hörte er ihn leise sagen mit einem ein wenig flehenden Unterton: «Schließt du bitte die Augen. Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen.» Die Verwirrung wurde durch diese Worte noch ein wenig verstärkt, aber er vertraute dem Anderen und deshalb schloss er einfach die Augen und wartete ab.

Der Blondhaarige atmete noch einmal tief durch, nachdem er mit einer gewissen Erleichterung gesehen hatte, wie sein Mate die Augen geschlossen hatte.  
Doch jetzt kam der schwierigste Teil der ganzen Sache. Er wollte dem Anderen seine Schwangerschaft nicht mehr verheimlichen, denn dieser war nun mal Vater des Kindes, das er in sich trug. Er hoffte, dass der Gryffindor, sobald er es erfahren würde, ihn jetzt nicht wegen dem Kind verlassen würde. Er hoffte es so sehr, denn alleine würde er das nicht mehr durchstehen.  
Er drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu seinem Mate und lehnte mit dem Kopf gegen die Schulter des Anderen, bevor er seinen ganzen Körper an den Anderen lehnte. Die Hände des Gryffindors hielt er immer noch in seiner Hand, während er dann schließlich den Tarnzauber herunternahm. Da außer den Lehrern niemand im Schloss war, befürchtete er auch nicht, dass jemand Unbefugtes von dieser Schwangerschaft erfahren würde. Nachdem der Tarnzauber gefallen war, war ein leicht gewölbter runder Bauch zu sehen. Die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen nahm er und legte sie auf seinen Unterleib. Eine Hand lag an der Stelle, wo er das Kind das letzte Mal gespürt hatte, während er die Andere willkürlich an einer Stelle aus seinem gewölbten Bauch lag.

Der Gryffindor spürte, wie sich der Andere gegen ihn drückte, als seine Hände auf einmal auf dessen Bauch lagen. Aber irgendwie war es diesmal anders. Er schien nicht so flach, wie sonst. Aber wieso?  
Gerade als er am Überlegen war, spürte er eine leichte Berührung an seiner linken Hand.  
Wie aus einem Reflex zog er die Hand plötzlich zurück und öffnete die Augen, bevor er sich erst einmal von dem Anderen löste und ihn mit dem Gesicht zu sich drehte, sodass er ihn von vorne anblickte.  
Er sog im ersten Moment scharf die Luft ein, als er den gewölbten Bauch sah, da er im Moment nicht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte. «Du bist schwanger?», fragte er den Anderen vorsichtig, der den Blick zu Boden gesenkt hatte, aber dann kurz nickte.  
Wenn man genau darauf achtete, konnte man eine vereinzelte Träne sehen, die an der Wange des blassen Jungen herunterlief. Dem Gryffindor stand der Schock und die Überraschung im Gesicht geschrieben und die Angst des Anderen nahm er aber dennoch immer noch wahr.  
«Fünfter Monat?» fragte er den Anderen nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens noch einmal. Wenn dieser bejahen sollte, war das Kind wohl definitiv von ihm, da war er sich sicher, denn wenn das Kind jünger sein sollte, war er nicht der Vater, da er ja in eine Art magischen Koma gelegen hatte. Der Kleinere schien ein wenig zu überlegen, bevor er dann doch nickte, um die Frage seines Maten zu bejahen.  
Doch wiedererwarten lief eine weitere einzelne Träne die Wange des Blonden herunter. Die Angst den Anderen deswegen zu verlieren, wenn er das Kind nicht wollte, war in ihm noch einfach zu groß vorhanden.

Der Schwarzhaarige war immer noch in Gedanken versunken, bis ihn plötzlich eine Erkenntnis traf, die er dem Anderen sogleich mitteilte, nachdem er ihn an sich gezogen und kurz geküsst hatte. Sturmgraue verwirrte Augen blickten ihn an, bevor er seine Hände auf den Bauch des Anderen legte und leise sagte: «Auch wenn es etwas unerwartet ist, freue ich mich auf den Kleinen in dir. Es ist unser Kind und ich habe mir schon immer eine eigene kleine Familie, auch Kinder gewünscht. Ich liebe dich, mein Drache, genauso wie unser Kind und ich bleibe fortan immer bei dir, um dir zu helfen! Tut mir leid, dass ich die letzten Monate für euch beide nicht da war, aber nun werden wir eine kleine glückliche Familie aufbauen. Ich liebe dich.»  
Danach gab er seinem Veela noch einen Kuss auf den Lippen, der diesen sofort erwiderte. Er erkannte eine gewisse Erleichterung, aber vor allem Freude, in dessen sturmgrauen Augen.

Nachdem sie diesen leidenschaftlichen Kuss aufgrund von Luftmangel voneinander gelöst hatten, lehnte sich der Slytherin mit dem Rücken an seinen Mate und spürte dessen Hände auf seinen Bauch, die ihn sanft an den Anderen drückten, aber ohne dem Kind weh zu tun. «Ich dich auch, Harry, und danke, dass du uns unterstützt.», nuschelte er noch vor sich her, bevor er seinen Kopf wieder an die Schulter seines Mates lehnte.  
Denn jetzt war seine Welt wieder in Ordnung und er konnte die Zukunft mit seinem Mate und ihrem gemeinsamen Kind genießen, denn diese Beiden waren die Wichtigsten Menschen und das sollte so bleiben. Der Mann, den er mehr als sein eigenes Leben liebte, war immer noch bei ihm und das Kind würde ihr Glück perfekt machen.  
Die Akzeptanz und ihre beide Freude und Liebe machte einfach das Glück für seine Zukunft perfekt, da er endlich eine weitere Familie hatte, genauso wie sein Mate. Und die Zukunft sollte noch schöner werden.

--

_So das war der Teil und somit das __**Ende meiner FF**__.  
Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt und ich würde mich über eure Kommis freuen.  
__Lg,  
eure __**Koike**_


End file.
